


Ambushed.

by arkhams_misfit



Series: Nothing Bad Ever Happens In This Town [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Ambusher! Delirious, Consigliere! Ohm, Gen, Godfather! Vanoss, Janitor! Wildcat, Mafioso! Cartoonz, Serial Killer! Delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhams_misfit/pseuds/arkhams_misfit
Summary: The bloodlust was eating Jonathan and he couldn't sate the hunger no matter how many people he slaughtered and tortured.One cold night just like any other, he seeks out Evan and an agreement was formed between them.One that was more than enough to tame Jonathan.--Town of Salem AU





	Ambushed.

The smell of cigarette smoke permeated the air and hit Jonathan's nose as he opened the door to the Godfather's office. Jonathan walked over to the desk where Evan was sat behind, his feet propped up on the furniture as he held the cigarette in between his fingers. Jonathan took the spare seat in front of the table and looked at Evan dead in the eye with a bored expression.

"Glad to have you here tonight, Jonathan," Evan smirked, "Or should I say... Mister Serial Killer?" Evan breathed out the translucent smoke once again and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Smoke that dart anymore and you'll end up dead before the town gets to lynch you."

Evan puffed on it once more before he put it out on the ashtray, sighing.

"It's been years. It's gonna be hard for them to catch me," the Canadian chuckled.

"Right."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Evan spoke up once again.

"I'm rather impressed that you managed to track me down as soon as you did. I can say that it's not something we expected," Evan stated and Jonathan's heart involuntarily swelled with pride.

"I was unsure who I should seek out, but you were the perfect candidate. My urge to kill cannot be sated and I'm sure that your kind can understand," mused Jonathan, smirking slightly.

Evan smiled and proceeded to get his feet off the table, leaning back in his office chair. The Godfather hums, amused before speaking.

"Very well. I have an offer to propose to you, Jonathan, and I can assure that it will be worth its while."

The Serial Killer's smile widened, "Oh?"

"We don't play the ordinary game of chess around here. We don't have a king or a queen who stands on top of the hierarchy, we're a family. We are all standing on the same ground," Evan stared into Jonathan's cold blue eyes, "And we don't expect any less from our youngest. We ask of you to treat this group as family, more so than you ever treated your own."

"My family died, I took their lives from them but as long as you keep my urges at bay then I can reassure you that such thing won't repeat itself," Said Jonathan.

A grim smirk fought its way up to Evan's face, "We have just the perfect job for you my friend," Evan proceeds to light another cigarette stick, wedging it in between his lips, "And you seem to be fitting for it."

Jonathan smiled, "When am I gonna get introduced to this so-called family?"

"Right now," a voice which didn't belong to Evan nor Jonathan responded and Jonathan turned around and saw three men a few feet away from him who were apparently standing there whole time without him noticing.

 

"Meet Ryan, The Consigliere. Tyler, The Janitor. and Luke, The Mafioso."

Jonathan blinked, "I was expecting more people to live in this mansion."

"There used to be more of us but those Witches turned on us and wiped us out," Luke said, frowning.

"I see," Jonathan smirked, "They're gonna pay for that," his eyes gained an entirely new sinister glint and Evan was pleased to say the very least.

"Oh they will," Evan stood up and put on his coat, "Ryan, would you do the honors?"

The Consigliere nodded and looked back at Jonathan, taking a deep breath in before speaking, "From here on out, you are now a part of us and forever will be until the day you say that you no longer wish to be in the family, but even after we cut ties, secrets will remain as it is and shall be locked away for as long as you're breathing. Disobey the only rule we have and you shall be knocking on death's door."

Jonathan nodded in agreement.

Evan made his way over to Jonathan and handed the man an ordinary looking box. Jonathan hesitantly accepted the present and untied the ribbon. As he opened the box, a beautiful shiny blade stared back at him, reflecting light from its pristine surface.

 

**_"Welcome to the family, our dear Ambusher."_ **

 

The words echoed back on Jonathan's mind as he buried his knife deep into the Lookout's neck and then stabbing him multiple times on other parts of his body. Blood covered him, but it wasn't like he minded. A crazed look filled his eyes and his grin morphed into a sinister one; he hasn't been this satisfied in a while.

A few minutes after he slaughtered the unsuspecting town member, he stood up. His light blue hoodie was stained red and a mixture of sweat and blood ran down his face despite the cold weather starting to kick in.

He started to laugh hysterically and Evan could only watch in the distance, satisfied with Jonathan's work.

"You can clean it up when he leaves," he whispered to Tyler, earning a nod in response from the taller man.

 

Evan smirked, he made the right choice.


End file.
